Aniki
by Dina Yoon
Summary: Aniki, maafkan aku.


Moshi-moshi! ^^  
>I am back! Hohoho... *bergaya ala Pahlawan Bertopeng*<br>Kali ini aku membawa puisi yang mungkin menjijikkan.  
>Kamu bisa sediakan ember dulu sebelum baca ini. ~_~"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ANIKI...<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>but this story is MINE<strong>

**Warning: AU, Canon, Poetry, Lebay, Nasty**

* * *

><p>Kau…<br>Orang yang sangat aku benci  
>Orang yang sangat aku dendami<p>

Kau yang membunuh orang tuaku  
>Kau yang membunuh klanku<br>Dan kau juga yang telah membunuh batinku

Tak tahukah kau bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku?

Aku melihat keluargaku mati di depanku  
>Mereka semua... Hilang<p>

Dan ternyata… kau… saudara sedarahku  
>Kau yang menyebabkan semua itu<br>Kau yang telah melakukan itu

Rasa sayangku yang sangat padamu selama ini…  
>Kau rusak dengan perbuatanmu<br>Kau buat aku benci padamu

Karenamu aku kehilangan sifat ceriaku  
>Karenamu aku terhasut oleh kebencianku<br>Karenamu aku terbawa ke kegelapan hatiku  
>Karenamu aku meninggalkan teman-temanku dan desaku<br>Demi mencari kekuatan baru hanya untuk… membunuhmu

Saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu  
>Perasaan dendamku meluap<br>Tetapi kau hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah  
>Mengabaikan penderitaanku<p>

Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?  
>Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan betapa hancurnya hidupku karenamu?<p>

Dan sekarang, aku berhasil membunuhmu  
>Tetapi mengapa bukan kepuasan yang aku dapatkan?<br>Mengapa hatiku menjadi semakin perih?  
>Mengapa aku menyesal?<br>Mengapa... Aniki?

Dulu…  
>Saat aku dan kau masih bisa bersama<br>Ketika aku bermimpi buruk  
>Kau ada di sampingku<br>Menenangkan hatiku

Ketika aku ingin belajar sesuatu  
>Kau ada di sampingku<br>Mengajariku

Ketika aku ketakutan seorang diri  
>Kau ada di sampingku<br>Menemaniku

Aku selalu merasa iri padamu  
>Dan aku selalu ingin melampauimu<p>

Kau selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginanku  
>Mengajariku berlatih menjadi seorang ninja<p>

Aniki...  
>Aku rindu saat itu<br>Saat kau tak bisa mengajariku  
>Kau mengetuk keningku dengan kedua jarimu<br>Dan mengatakan "Maaf Sasuke, mungkin lain kali."

Saat aku terjatuh dan menangis  
>Kau menggendongku dan menghiburku<br>Aku rindu gendongan itu, Aniki

Kau pernah bilang,  
>"Kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik, Sasuke. Aku ada sebagai rintangan terakhir yang harus kau kalahkan."<br>Lalu kau tersenyum dan berkata lagi,  
>"Meski kau datang untuk membenciku karena hal itu, seperti itulah menjadi seorang kakak."<p>

Ternyata kau…  
>Berbohong padaku<br>Kau...  
>Sangat menyayangiku, kan, Aniki?<p>

Kau melakukan kejahatan yang tak akan pernah termaafkan  
>Meninggalkan Konoha<br>Bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk melindungi Konoha dari dalam

Kau tak pernah menghilangkan rasa cintamu pada Konoha ataupun aku  
>Kau lebih mementingkan keselamatanku<br>Dan karena itulah aku masih hidup sampai sekarang

Kau membunuh temanmu, atasanmu, kekasihmu  
>Bahkan ayah dan ibu kita<br>Tetapi kau tidak membunuhku

Kau menangis dengan air mata darah  
>Membunuh emosimu<br>Tetapi kau tak sanggup untuk membunuhku

Dan sekarang, aku mengerti  
>Bagimu, aku lebih penting dari Konoha<br>Dari awal sampai kematianmu  
>Kau mencoba memberiku kekuatan lebih<br>Kau membiarkanku mengalahkanmu  
>Membuatku menjadi pahlawan di mata Konoha<p>

Kau yang tersiksa karena penyakitmu  
>Mencoba segala macam cara agar tetap bertahan hidup<br>Semua demi aku  
>Agar kau dapat bertarung denganku<br>Dan mati di kakiku  
>Melindungi kedamaian Konoha<br>Dan melindungiku

Kau hidup sebagai buronan, pengkhianat dan penjahat  
>Memohon untuk melepas kematian<br>Mengorbankan segalanya untukku

Kau menukar harga dirimu dengan kehinaan  
>Dan kau mengganti rasa sayangku dengan kebencian<br>Bahkan meski demikian, kau mati dengan senyuman

Saat itu juga...  
>Saat kau telah mendekati kematianmu<br>Kau melangkahkan kakimu, mendekat padaku  
>Lagi, kau mengetuk keningku<br>Kau tersenyum, dan mengatakan "Maaf Sasuke, tak ada lagi lain kali."  
>Dan kau tersungkur di kakiku<p>

Kau meninggalkan nama Uchiha padaku  
>Dan berbohong sampai matimu<p>

Aniki…  
>Maafkan aku<br>Aku akan membalas ini semua

Membalas semua pengorbananmu, semua penderitaanmu

Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha  
>Desa yang telah menjadikanmu alat<br>Yang membuatmu tersiksa

Aniki…  
>Sekali lagi, maafkan aku<p>

Aku sangat menyayangimu  
>Aku… merindukanmu<p>

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p>Udah penuh ember muntahnya? .<p>

Jangan lupa review ya! :)  
>Kasi saran kek, kritik kek, <em>flame<em> kek, atau mungkin mau ngasi tau berapa liter muntahnya. :p  
>Review kamu, semangat aku. ^^<p> 


End file.
